The Death Song of Uthur Pendragon
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Arthur is given the power to summon the dead, the King finds himself torn. Unable to resist temptation, he seizes the chance to speak to the person he misses most, Uther. But the spirit world is a dark and dangerous place... Little does Arthur know his decision comes at a terrible price. Merlin must put right Arthur's mistake before Camelot and Albion are destroyed forever...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter one:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name... Merlin

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin and Arthur rode through the forest, hunting gear tied to their saddles but no prey not even a single rabbit or pheasant. Merlin was riding slightly behind Arthur, his cloak pulled tightly around his shoulders and sneezing every now and again. Arthur who was leading the way, was scowling and you could almost see the storm cloud above his head.

Merlin still didn't understand why Arthur continued to invite him hunting. Just because he and Arthur were equal now, didn't mean Merlin was suddenly going to like hunting any more than he had when he'd been Arthur's servant. Why couldn't he have taken the knights? He could even have even taken Merlin's replacement, George, but then again there was only so many brass jokes Arthur could take.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Merlin asks.

"We spend the entire day hunting and catch nothing, because every time we got anywhere near anything you sneezed and frightened it away." Arthur answers.

"Not the last time." Merlin points out.

"No, that time you fell into a stream." Arthur almost smiled. "No-one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin."

"Damn water spirits," Merlin mutters to himself. "I think I'm getting a cold."

"Let's hope it's a bad one." Arthur replies.

Suddenly a women's scream echoes through the forest and Arthur draws his horse to a halt and Merlin stops beside him looking round.

"What was that?" Arthur demands.

Merlin shrugs. "I think it was a bird."

The scream sounds again and a flock of birds nearby take off from the trees.

"That?" Merlin asks. "That was definitely a woman screaming."

Merlin jumps down from his horse and pulls of his cloak. Throwing it over his horses' saddle, he begins muttering to himself.

"Why couldn't it have just been a bird?" He mutters. "It's never just a bird."

Merlin quickly runs through the trees, but stays within sight of Arthur who watches him with mild amusement, as Merlin makes his way towards where the scream had come from.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks after a moment.

"I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on." Merlin replies glancing back at Arthur.

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin," Arthur jokes as he gets down from his horse and makes his way over to Merlin. "But you're learning."

Merlin rolls his eyes, as Arthur slaps his shoulder in a friendly manner. Together they make their way towards the town where the scream had been heard from. A large crowd of people had gathered just outside of the towns boundaries.

As they draw closer, Merlin clenches his fists, they were about to burn a women at the stake. Merlin never liked to see people burn, no matter what crimes they had committed. It was a horrible way to die.

"Let the woman go." Arthur orders, as the make their way through the townspeople.

"This woman has been sentenced to death." The town's chief answers. "It does not concern you."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," Arthur replies, his voice takes a hard edge. "And your village is in my lands."

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village." The chief answers once more, his gaze settles on Merlin. "You and your kind are a curse upon this land."

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur asks, ignoring the insult to Merlin, it would do no good if Arthur was to lose his temper here.

"Your father would have shown her no mercy." The chief replies.

"I am not my father." Arthur answers, his tone like ice. "Now cut her down."

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here." The chief refuses.

Arthur draws his sword and holds it to the chief's chest.

"I said..." Arthur repeats. "Cut her down."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur carries the women through the forest, Merlin a couple of steps ahead leading the horses and looking for a safe place to set up camp for the night. Merlin hadn't spoken a word to Arthur since they had left the town.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say to his friend, there wasn't much he could say. They had entered a town where they had tried to burn a women for sorcery. Much had changed for those who had magic, but something's remained the same. There were those who still hated magic and would never accept those who had it.

Finding a small clearing Merlin stops. His eyes flash gold and their camping equipment quickly sets itself up. Arthur sets the women down on a bedroll, before heading off into the woods. Merlin watches him go, before turning to the women, who had opened her eyes and was watching him.

"What is your name?" Merlin asks, not sure what to say to her.

"My name is Valdis, Emrys." The women replies.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Merlin questions.

"People fear what they do not understand," Valdis answers. "I did all in my power to try and save them, but it was too late… I have never been good at healing sickness, I could not stand by and do nothing, when the same sickness took the life of my only child many years ago."

"We're safe," Arthur announces, returning through the trees. "They didn't follow us."

Merlin gets to his feet and walks over to Arthur leaving Valdis to rest.

"Is there anything more you can do for her?" Arthur asks, as Merlin stops beside him.

Merlin shakes his head. "She won't make it through the night. Even if I had Alice's skills in healing, there would be little I could do for her."

Arthur nodes in understanding. "Make her as comfortable as possible."

Merlin walks back over to Valdis after picking up a blanket, he kneels beside her, placing the blanket over her body.

"Thank you." She smiles weakly.

Merlin nodes. "I'll make a tonic to ease the pain, but I need to gather some herbs to make it. If you need anything just ask Arthur, he might be a prat at times, but he has a good heart."

Merlin then gets up and leaves the camp, heading out in search of herbs. Arthur watches Valdis from his spot by the fire.

"You should try and get some rest." Arthur speaks up.

"My time has come." Valdis answers after a moment. "When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world."

Arthur nodes, before glancing at the surrounding forest.

"I have a gift for you." Valdis suddenly speaks again. "You showed kindness and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king."

She holds out something covered in cloth, Arthur gets to his feet and walks over to her.

"Open it." Valdis orders weakly as Arthur takes it from her hands.

Arthur pulls back the cloth to find a horn with strange carving along its sides.

"It's beautiful." Arthur mutters, tracing the patterns with his figures.

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead." Valdis explains.

In the early hours of the following morning Valdis dies peacefully in her sleep and Merlin smiles to himself as her spurt is reunited with that of her dead child, she was finally at peace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur stood watching Gaius as he examined the horn Valdis had given him. Arthur had never heard about anything that could summon the dead, yes he'd seen how shades were created and the immortal army (both of them) were dead, but this was different.

Merlin had taken Valdis body to Peryglus for burial, but Arthur hadn't told Merlin about Valdis gift to him. Merlin had been giving him weird looks until they parted ways, so Arthur knew Merlin knew something was up. A horn that can summon the dead would have a strong magical presents, so Merlin could no doubt sense it.

"The Horn of Cathbhadh." Gaius speaks up, looking at Arthur. "When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world… To summon the dead?" Arthur questions, he wasn't sure if the horn was actually capable of doing such a thing.

Gaius nodes. "I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies."

Gaius pauses for a moment. "It is possible Merlin takes part in such rituals and ceremonies…"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. That didn't surprise, the druids and sorcerers alike seemed to have a ritual or ceremony for every occasion.

"Each year at Beltane, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors." Gaius explains. "It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter two: The Great Stones of Nemeton

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The dinning hall was busy and full of life as knights and the other members of the court enjoyed the feast which was in full swing. Arthur sat at the head table, Gwen on one side and Merlin and Freya on the other. Both Merlin and Freya were dressed in the royal robes of the druids, whilst Arthur was dressed in his armour and cloak and Gwen was dressed in a dark red dress and a golden circlet.

Merlin and Freya were chatting to each other and smiling their hands entwined, as where Arthur sat looking straight ahead, but not really seeing anything and Gwen sipped at her goblet. The two of them couldn't have looked less like a couple if they tried, but then Arthur was always like this at this time of year and Gwen left him to wallow in peace.

At one of the tables Tristan watches Arthur, whilst the other knights enjoy their drinks and food. Gwaine was currently chatting up a pretty maid and annoying Leon at the same time and Arthur said he couldn't multitask! Percival was watching one of the ladies of the court discretely whilst he sipped his wine… She was a beautiful young women.

Beside Tristan, Elyan notices him watching the king, he smiles sadly. Glancing towards his sister as she placed down her goblet and said something to her new maid, Lorna, Elyan was sure her name was.

"He's always like this at the anniversary of his coronation." Elyan explains to Tristan.

"I thought it was a cause for celebration?" Tristan replies, turning to Elyan.

"It is," Elyan agrees. "But it's also the anniversary of Uther's death."

Tristan looks back at Arthur in time to see him kiss Gwen's cheek and get to his feet. He quickly leaves the hall and Merlin is quick to follow him. Gwen and Freya share a knowing look and a smile.

Arthur quickly walks through the castle and into the royal burial chamber below the castle, along side the vaults. He makes his way over to his fathers' tomb, as always the place was lit and the shadows caused by the flames danced on the walls.

Arthur stopped in front of his fathers' tomb and stares at it, tears glisten in his eyes, as he tries hard not to cry. He father had been dead for nearly six years, but the pain of losing him was still fresh and on the anniversary of his death it was worse. Arthur could almost feel himself back in the kings' chamber on the night it happened.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder as there was a noise behind him. Merlin stood a couple of steps behind him, a sad look on his face. Arthur knew Merlin still held himself responsible for Uthur death, even though it was Morgana's charm that had killed the king. Merlin had unwilling played a part in his death, but Arthur would never hold it against him.

Merlin meet Arthur gaze and gave a weak smile, before moving forward and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Arthur nodes before turning back and staring at his father's tomb once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur sat at the table in his quarters, staring at the horn in his hands. Could he really use it? Merlin had warned him that everything came at a price, so what was the price for using the horn? Something's came with a heavy price, like dark magic, but was the horn dark magic?

It summoned the dead, which was something Merlin refused to do. Merlin had explained that normal magic was inherently evil, it was simply how you used, but there were some things that were truly dark and it didn't matter for what intention you were using it, it was just dark.

The dead were dead and that was how they should stay. The spirits should stay in the spirit world and the gateway between worlds should not be breached or messed with. Spirits that did not belong in this world were dangerous things and could do a lot of damage.

A knock on his door causes Arthur to grab the bowl of fruit on the table and empty its contents on the floor. He quickly covers the horn with the now empty bowl, just as the door is opened and George, Arthur man servant, enters the room.

George stares at the fruit on the floor in horror as Merlin enters the room behind him. Merlin glares at Arthur as he sees the mess. He taps George on the shoulder and signals to him that he'd sort it. George nodes and heads towards Arthur bed and begins straightening the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks, waving at the fruit on the floor.

"Nothing..." Arthur answers, Merlin looks at him. "Thinking."

"You, thinking?" Merlin smirks. "Well, now I'm really getting worried."

Arthur shoots Merlin a look. "Shut up."

Merlin moves to pick up the bowl, so he could restore the fruit to their former home, but Arthur slams his hands down, stopping him.

"Leave it!" Arthur exclaims.

"Why?" Merlin asks, watching Arthur closely.

"Because I'm telling you to and I'm the King of Camelot," Arthur answers. "Not that that seems to mean anything to you."

Merlin grins. "It really doesn't."

Arthur glares at Merlin. "Ready the horses and gather some supplies."

"We've been over this before, Arthur." Merlin sighs mockingly. "I'm not your servant anymore. It's about time your small little brain remembered that."

Arthur holds up a spoon and waves it threateningly in Merlin's face.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" Merlin questions. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Merlin heads towards the door, stepping around the fruit still on the floor. He stops as he raises a hand to open the door and looks back at Arthur.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asks.

"You don't need to know." Arthur answers quickly, giving a pointed look in George's direction. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone… Not even Guinevere."

Merlin raises an eyebrow before nodding. He pulls open the door, his eyes flash gold and the fruit forms a neat pile on the table. He turns and grins at Arthur, before disappearing out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place." Merlin warms Arthur as the two of them ride across a moor, the wind whipping through the long grass around them.

"That is because you're a coward." Arthur teases from where he was riding up front.

"No." Merlin answers, drawing level with Arthur. "It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

Merlin knew he couldn't die, but that wasn't the point he was trying to make. If Arthur could feel what he could, he'd be just a wary as Merlin was.

"Fair point." Arthur answers with a small shrug.

"So, are we going to turn back?" Merlin asks, knowing the answer but trying anyway.

"No." Arthur answers simply.

Merlin just shakes his head, muttering under his breath about stupid prats and their death wishes. A sudden wave of powerful magic nearly knocks Merlin off his horse, as they ride over a ridge.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton." Merlin breathes.

He glances at Arthur, suddenly realising why they were here. Gaius had told him about the horn and what it was capable of.

"You're going to use it?" Merlin questions.

"This will be the only chance I have to see my father again." Arthur replies, getting down from his horse and approaching the stones, after taking the horn from one of the saddle bags. "I can't let it pass."

"This is powerful magic." Merlin warns Arthur, jumping down and leading the suddenly uneasy horses after Arthur.

"My father was taken from me before his time." Arthur explains. "Now there isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him."

Arthur stops just inside of the circle of stones and turned to look at Merlin who hadn't entered the circle.

"If you were given the same chance to see your father, to talk to him. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Merlin stares at Arthur, but doesn't answer. Arthur tunes and walks to the centre of the stone circle and raises thaw horn to his lips and blows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter three: Visiting the dead

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A bright light appears out of nowhere and Arthur walks towards it disappearing from view, as Merlin watches on with a slight shake of his head. He knew this would only cause trouble, but what could he do? He couldn't force Arthur not to do it, he was his own man and a king. Merlin just hoped the price of using this type of magic wasn't too high.

Arthur enters the spirit world. The world around him was grey, like he was surrounded in mist and fog. But there were hints of colour, which seemed to disappear or dart out of view, every time Arthur tried to focus on them.

As Arthur continues walking a figure comes into view, causing Arthur to stop.

"Father." Arthur breathes.

"Arthur." Uthur replies, but he voice sounded slightly hollow.

"I thought I would never see you again." Arthur sounded breathless. "There isn't a day that passes when I don't think of you."

"And I, you." Uthur agrees.

"There are times when I feel so alone," Arthur bows his head slightly and looks away, he was admitting a weakness to his father. "I wish more than anything that you were by my side."

"If I were at your side," Uthur watches his son, something flashing in his eyes. "I fear you would not like all that I have to say."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks, his gaze snapping up to meet his fathers.

"Many of the decisions you have made since you have become King go against all that I taught you." Uthur answers.

"I have done what I have believed to be right." Arthur defends himself, his head held high.

If Uthur was about to lecture him on the evils of magic, Arthur would not stand for it. The kingdom had grown and was stronger than it had ever been under Uthur's magicless reign. Merlin was his best friend and a good ally, if Uthur could not understand the good in magic then that was his problem.

"You have ignored our traditions," Uthur voice talks a hard edge, as he walks closer. "Our ancient laws. You have allowed common men to become knights."

"They are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known." Arthur answers, after getting over his shock of this not being about magic. "They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom."

"They question your decisions." Uthur snaps. "They make you look weak."

"Listening to others is a sign of strength," Arthur explains, as Uthur circles around him. "Not weakness."

"How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind?" Uthur challenges Arthur, turning to look at him.

"I don't want my people to respect me because they fear me." Arthur answers, becoming slightly wary of his father. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Then they will not respect you at all." Uthur growls. "Your marriage should have served to form an alliance with another kingdom and you choose to marry a serving girl."

"I married for love." Arthur answers, his eyes flashing and his voice strong. He would not stand by and let his father insult his queen. "I love Guinevere. More than... I can express."

"There are some things that are more important than love." Uthur replies, moving closer to Arthur. "It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom. You have failed."

Arthur looks away. "I have always strived to make you proud."

"How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I taught him?" Uthur questions. "Who is destroying my legacy?"

"I have brought peace to the kingdom..." Arthur answers, shaking his head. "I have almost united Albion."

"At what price?" Uthur snaps again. "The peace cannot last. If you are not strong, the kingdom will fall. You must go now."

Uthur begins to walk away, glancing once at the gateway back to the mortal world, which he had been watching closely whilst he spoke with his son.

"I need more time." Arthur calls after him, a desperate edge to his voice. "There is still so much I wish to say."

"If you stay, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead." Uthur answers, looking back at Arthur. "You must go now, go."

"This can't be the last time I will ever see you." Arthur pleads slightly.

"Think about everything that I have said to you. It isn't too late," Uthur replies. "Now go."

Arthur nodes, turns away and begins walking back towards the mortal realm, Uthur watches him go.

"I will always love you, Arthur."Uthur speaks, as Arthur is about to leave the spirit realm.

Arthur turns and looks back at his father, as he steps through the gateway. It was only for a second but the damage was done, not that Arthur knew it yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur sits staring into the flames as Merlin moved around the camp doing things by hand and not using magic like he usually did. But Merlin had been acting strangely ever since Arthur had returned from the spirit realm, but Arthur was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to worry about his friend's unusual behaviour, but then everything Merlin did was unusual most of the time.

Thinking about it, Arthur hadn't seen Merlin use magic once since they had left the stones. He hadn't really had cause to use magic, but Merlin often used magic to keep himself amused when Arthur wasn't in the mood for idle chatter. Sometimes he simply practiced a new spell, or was polishing up his skills on a spell that he hadn't perfected yet.

"Arthur?" Merlin suddenly questions, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur looks up to see Merlin making himself comfortable on the other side of the fire.

"What happened at the stones?" Merlin continues as he sees Arthur's questioning look.

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom." Arthur answers after a moment.

"You mean _your_ kingdom." Merlin corrects him, only for a branch to snap somewhere close behind him, causing him to jump at the sudden feeling of negative energy.

Arthur smiles as Merlin calms himself, before looking away at the fire again. "The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere… What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"Do you really believe that?" Merlin asks in disbelief. "You have always done what you believed to be right. The people respect you. You've united the lands of Albion, all be it but a few. Camelot is strong and thriving, so is all of Albion."

Arthur smiles. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass." Merlin adds with a mischievous grin.

"Who?" Arthur asks, before realising Merlin was joking with him. "Very funny."

Arthur and Merlin grin at each, before Merlin looks over his shoulder as he could have sworn he felt hands at his neck.

"We should get some sleep." Arthur suddenly speaks up, moving backwards and getting comfortable on his bed roll.

Merlin just nodes and looks around nervously, he couldn't shake the feeling that something dark was watching them from the shadows, something that didn't belong there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sat on the edge of his and Freya's bed, watching out the widow. The moon hung in the sky half hidden by clouds. The strange feeling he had been getting ever since he and Arthur had left the stone, had gone. It would have been a good thing if it wasn't for the fact the feeling now seemed to be in permanent residence at Camelot.

Every time Merlin entered the castle, he could feel it and it made him uneasy. Gwaine had noticed straight away and had stayed at Merlin's side the entire day, as they tried to work out what was causing it. Nothing unusual had happened, but Gwaine kept getting the feeling like he was being watched, some of the other knights had mentioned it too, mainly Elyan, Percival and Tristan.

Freya who was lying in bed beside Merlin, reached up and gripped his arm. Merlin turned towards her and she smiled, her eyes flashing a silvery gold in the moonlight.

"You need rest, my love." Freya whispers.

Merlin sighs. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

"You'll work out what it is," Freya reassures him, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder. "But if you do not rest, you'll be too tired to do anything."

"Maybe I should have stopped Arthur," Merlin mutters, holding his head in his hands. "I knew it was a bad idea…"

"What could you have done, Merlin?" Freya asks. "Arthur is his own man, he can do what he likes. The same as Arthur cannot stop you from doing what you want to do."

"I don't mess around with the dead," Merlin points out. "For all I know, Arthur could have done something that he wasn't supposed to do and who knows what the consequences of that could be. The horn hadn't been seen since the Isle of the Blessed fell… All the high priestesses who knew how to use it correctly, are dead and Alator and Mordred still hasn't found the written ritual yet… Anything could have gone wrong!"

"Maybe this feeling has nothing to do with what Arthur did," Freya points out. "Maybe it is simply a curse or a creature of magic has followed you both. Not all creatures of magic are good."

Merlin shakes his head. "This is no creature of magic, Freya. At the camp that night, I felt something try to strangle me, but as the grip tightened, it disappeared. It was like it was an entity that didn't have enough strength, so faded away."

Merlin's head snaps up as a thought suddenly enters his mind and Freya gasps, thinking the same thing. The two of them share a horrified look.

"You don't think…?" Freya asks.

Merlin nodes. "Arthur's bought back a spirit from the other world… How did I not think of this before?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter four: A ghost in Camelot

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mordred, with me." Merlin calls, as he runs along the halls.

Mordred who had been walking, quickly runs to catch up with Merlin. "Where are we going, Emrys?"

"To Camelot." Merlin answers.

"Why not use the portal to Gaius' chambers?" Mordred asks.

"Because we need to get something first," Merlin replies. "And we're not actually going to enter the castle through normal means."

"Why not?" Mordred questions. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin stops running as they enter the court yard in front of the tower.

"I think Arthur has unleashed a spirit, when he went to the stones of Nemeton." Merlin explains. "I know a spell which will be able to tell us if there is a spirit from the other world in Camelot, but first we need to get the ingredients."

"What about entering the castle?" Mordred points out. "And what did you mean, not by normal means?"

Merlin grins. "We're going to break into the burial vaults… It's a good thing I know the guards time table, because we cannot get caught."

"Why not?" Mordred asks.

"Because I cannot go accusing the king of Camelot of releasing a spirit until I have proof," Merlin answers. "What will the people do? They haven't forgotten about the damage the Dorocha caused, if they thought there was another, they'd panic."

"Why not lie and tell the King Arthur you need to go down there for another reason?" Mordred suggests.

"Because it's not half as fun that way, Mordred." Merlin grins.

Meanwhile in Camelot, a meeting of the Knights of the Round Table is taking place and once again Arthur is in a bad mood that Merlin had not shown up, nor was Freya there in his place. Gwaine was shifting in his seat, looking around every now and again, whilst Percival kept shooting him worried glances.

Tristan and Elyan were sitting side by side, opposite Arthur, who was watching Leon as he delivered his reports. Leon had a small pile of papers sat on the table in front of him. They were all reports he had to read out. Being chief of the guard as well as being in charge of the new knights training and organising patrols, really wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth." Leon was explaining. "This includes thirty troops at Bawtry. Fifteen at Talan. Ten at Chime. Nine at Brune-"

Leon is cut off as the doors to the hall are all thrown open at the same time, making everyone look round in their seats and waking up a couple of knights who had been dozing off slightly. The doorways were open, but nobody stood there. For a moment Arthur had hoped it was Merlin arriving late.

"Eleven at Burwelle-" Leon carries on, only to be cut off again.

The candelabra hanging from the ceiling falls, suddenly and crashes into the middles of the round table, making everyone jump.

"I want the table repaired before the next council meeting." Arthur tells George as he walks through the castle. "Are you listening to me-"

Arthur pauses as he sees a familiar figure vanish around a corner.

"Merlin?" Arthur mutters. "MERLIN!"

Arthur runs along the corridor, but when he turns the corner there's no sign of Merlin. Arthur growls to himself.

"What?" An inpatient voice asks.

Arthur spins and comes face to face to Merlin.

"Where were you?" Arthur demands. "That was the second meeting you've missed this month!"

"Sorry." Merlin answers. "I was busy."

"Busy doing what exactly?" Arthur questions.

"I can't tell you." Merlin answers.

"If you ever scare me like that again," Arthur threatens, thinking it was Merlin who had disturbed the meeting. "I swear…"

"What?" Merlin asks confused. "Why would I…"

But Arthur just walks off. Merlin looked at George.

"What was that about?" Merlin asks. "What am I missing?"

George quickly informs Merlin of the events that had taken place in the meeting, before hurrying after Arthur. As Merlin is left on his own, a wind blows along the corridor and tapestry rustled against the wall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A raging storm came out of nowhere, with lightening flashing and thunder roaring. The sudden down pour of rain forces the knights in from training. Leon places his sword in one of the racks, as Gwaine walks past, slapping Elyan on the arm and heading towards Percival.

"Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armour?" Gwaine asks, teasing Percival.

"Because I'm twice the size of you, little man." Percival smirks, from where he's sitting.

"Then why is it that your brain is so small?" Gwaine asks, knocking on Percival's head.

Percival stands up and towers over Gwaine, who backs up with a grin and joins Elyan and the other knights as they leave. Percival goes back to taking off his armour now he's alone, the sudden stormy weather outside didn't feel natural and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

A wind whistles through the room, rattling the flags at the end of the end of the room. Percival turns and looks at them, before walking towards them and looking around carefully. He could feel he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Percival calls, as a shield on a rack falls to floor off to his right.

Percival looks round, convinced that it's just one of the other knights playing a prank on him. It definitely seemed like something Gwaine would do and if he had help from Merlin…

"Is someone there?" Percival calls. "Show yourself."

Percival slowly makes his way over to the shield and crouches down to pick up the sword, the wind whistles through the room again and Percival looks around with a slight shiver. Percival looks back down at the shield, just as an axe is thrown from the shadows.

"Ahhh!" Percival cries out as he falls forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The axe must have fallen off the rack." Percival explains, as Gaius treats his shoulder.

"I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound." Gaius answers, finishing tying the bandage.

"Not as surprised as I was." Percival mutters.

"Quite." Gaius agrees. "You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange..." Percival looks up at Merlin who was watching him closely.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Just before it happened… I sensed something," Percival explains with a shake of his head. "Like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Apply a second poultice in the morning." Gaius cuts off whatever Merlin was about to say, handing Percival a poultice. "And no training."

"Thank you, Gaius." Percival nodes, getting to his feet and leaving the chamber, after Merlin had helped him with his jacket.

As Percival walks along a corridor, back towards his room, he sensed something behind him. Just like before, when he looked round, there was nothing there.

"Is there something wrong, Merlin?" Gaius asks, watching Merlin as he walked up and down the room running his hand through his hair. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

"No." Merlin answers, a bit too quickly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because there usually is." Gaius answers.

He was glad Merlin was keeping him company, as Alice had gone to treat an illness a day's ride from Camelot and one of Merlin's usual dilemma's was just what he needed to distract him. Plus Merlin had been acting strangely ever since he and Arthur had got back from their trip.

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton." Merlin finally answers.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims. "I warned you of the dangers..."

"I tried to stop him." Merlin answers. "He was insistent. I couldn't force him not to do it!"

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asks, knowing there was more to it.

"Ever since we left the stones and every time I step foot in Camelot. I've been able to sense something." Merlin explains. "It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind… Freya and I both think its possible Arthur bought a spirit back with him. Is that possible Gaius? Mordred and I set up a spell in the burial chambers, but it was destroyed by something..."

Gaius stares at Merlin for a second before heading over to one of the many bookshelf he had in his chambers, Merlin quickly follows him.

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers." Gaius explains as he searches for the right book. "There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?" Merlin asks, as Gaius begins flicking through a book.

"They'd release the spirit into this world." Gaius answers, looking at Merlin.

Merlin meets Gaius' gaze. "Arthur must have looked back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter five: Believe it or not

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What?" Arthur asks, looking half confused and half disbelieving

"At the Stones of Nemeton," Merlin repeats. "I think that you may have released your father's spirit."

"And what makes you think that?" Arthur questions, not wanting to believe Merlin.

"Did you look back?" Merlin's asks.

Arthur looks up at Merlin, as he gives up on eating his dinner. Merlin obviously wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon.

"As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?" Merlin asks, speaking more slowly this time.

"I may have… Glanced round for a second." Arthur answers, getting to his feet.

"In that second," Merlin sighs, thinking about how hard it was going to be to get rid of Uthur. "You unleashed Uther's spirit."

Arthur walks over to his window and avoids looking at Merlin.

"All these strange things that have been happening," Merlin explains. "The candelabra falling onto the Round Table."

"Yes," Arthur cuts Merlin off, turning to look at him. "Because the chain broke."

"The axe falling on Percival." Merlin continues.

"It was an accident." Arthur tried to explain.

"Was it?" Merlin challenges.

Arthur glares at Merlin. "Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?"

Merlin felt like throwing his hands in the air and just leaving Camelot. Arthur could sort it out on his own for once! It was like talking to a brick wall, actually Merlin would probably get a better response from a brick wall! Merlin takes a deep breath and thinks about all the people who could get hurt if he didn't get Arthur to believe him.

"The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King." Merlin begins, walking around the table and standing in front of Arthur. "You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous."

"I know my father." Arthur answers. "He wouldn't do these things."

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy." Merlin replies, trying not to grab Arthur by the shoulders and shake him until he finally listened to him. "Who knows what he's capable of?"

"Enough!" Arthur snaps. "That's enough."

Merlin takes a step back, staring at Arthur.

"Leave me." Arthur turns away. "GO!"

Merlin turns and leaves Arthur's chambers.

"Why do I even bother?" Merlin mutters to himself. "Why do I waste my time trying to help, when he never listens to me no matter what I say?"

Merlin shakes his head, it was worse than when he was Arthur's servant!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen walked through the castle, a look of determination on her face. She had just spoken with Freya and she had explained how both she and Merlin thought Arthur had bought a spirit back from the other world. How could her husband be so stupid?!

She knew Arthur missed his father, but Merlin had warned them time and time again not to mess with the dead or any magic linked to them. It was risky and it was danger and dark. Nothing good came of using it and now it was possible there was a ghost in Camelot.

Gwen halts, as she feels a presence behind her. Slowly she turns round as a wind whistles past her, but the corridor is empty. Gwen takes a deep breath and turns back around and carries on walking, as she turns a corner, there is a bang from the corridor she was just in.

"Is someone there?" Gwen calls, as she slowly walks back.

She gets no answer, so she carries on walking once more. Suddenly one of the slightly open windows begins to rattle, making Gwen jump. She quickly walks over to it and pushes it shut. She turns away and only makes it a couple of steps, when the window begins to rattle again.

She turns and looks at it. A door at the end of the corridor suddenly opens and shut with a loud bang. Gwen takes a step back and all the windows begin to rattle as the door opens and shuts again. Gwen turns and runs, how could you fight a ghost? She couldn't even see it!

All the torches suddenly go out and Gwen slides to a halt, looking round wildly. She takes a deep breath and calms herself, panicking wouldn't help her, if anything it would provoke the ghost into doing more. Straightening her dress, Gwen carries on walking, she fists her hands into her lilac dress to keep them from shaking.

Suddenly a force knocks her to the ground and Gwen lets out a scream. What feels like a pair of hands grab her wrists and she suddenly being dragged down the corridor screaming, by what seems to be empty air.

The hands suddenly disappear and Gwen uses the wall to pull herself to her feet, she can feel herself shaking. She could still feel the negative energy of whatever had grabbed her, it was still close by. She was beginning to wish she had let Freya walk her back to her chambers, but Gwen had believed the ghost would have no reason to attack her.

Gwen slowly begins to walk backwards, she stumbles and just avoids a decorative shield that jumps off the wall. A vase suddenly flies at her and hits her on the side of the head and Gwen falls to the ground before picking herself up and holding her head.

She heads towards the kitchens, which were at the end of the hallway. A spear suddenly comes flying out of nowhere and Gwen runs for the kitchens letting out a scream. She gets inside just as the spear embeds itself in the kitchen door.

Backing up, Gwen moves away from the door. Gwen ducks just in time to avoid being hit by a flying pot. She turns and stumbles back just as a shelf full, of bowls, pots and jugs collapses towards her. She curls up on the floor hand over her head, protecting her face, as the kitchen seems to come to life around her.

Everything is being thrown all over the place. Plates, cup, spoons, forks, knives, pots, pans, jugs, flour as well as other cooking ingredients and even a cauldron are thrown across the room, in a fury of smashing objects and Gwen's fearful screams.

A pot hits Gwen on the back of the head and she falls sideways to the floor, unconscious. Across the room a fire jumps to life in the fire place, setting fire to the parchment which had been hung close by, the fire quickly begins to spread.

Down the hallway, Merlin sees the smoke and his eyes widen. No one would be in the kitchens this late, so there'd be no one there to put the fire out. If it spread to the rest of the castle, they'd be a lot of trouble.

Merlin quickly runs down the hallway and pulls the spear from the door, it's only then he realises this fire hadn't been caused by normal means. This had been caused by the ghost of Uthur Pendragon or someone who didn't like the kitten staff. The former was most likely.

"Aspringe!" Merlin commands, holding a hand over the lock on the door.

The door springs open and Merlin waves his arms, the smoke clears with a flash of gold eyes and Merlin spots Gwen lying on the fall among the ruined kitchen. Merlin's eyes flash again and fire burns out.

"Gwen!" Merlin cries, rushing over to her. "Gwen! Can you hear me? Gwen!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know this was Uther." Merlin tells Arthur, as they watch Gaius treated the still unconscious Gwen.

"We don't know what happened." Arthur disagrees.

"So… Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens," Merlin answers. "Which just mysteriously caught fire. You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen."

Arthur jumps slightly as thunder rumbled outside. "He wouldn't do this."

"I know how hard this is for you…" Merlin falls silent, he didn't know what else to say, he had tried everything, but Arthur just wasn't listening.

"Gaius," Arthur asks. "How is she?"

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal." Gaius explains, as he stands up from Gwen's bedside. "I have given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life."

Arthur glances at Merlin as Gaius tells him that, Merlin meets his gaze.

"I've always known my father could be cruel," Arthur mutters, keeping his voice low. "But why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her."

"Gaius," Arthur suddenly turns to him, as he was about to walk past them. "What do you know about ghosts?"

Merlin felt like celebrating, Arthur was finally listening to him. All they had to do now was return Uthur to the spirit world, which was easier said than done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter six: Potions and spells

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm." Gaius explains, as he begins making the potion from the book he had been looking at earlier, when Merlin first mentioned the possibility of a ghost. "We must use the Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds."

Gaius looks up at Merlin who was currently looking through the book. "But we must remember one thing...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world."

Merlin looks up and nodes. "Which means, Arthur is the only one who can return Uthur to the other world… Do you think he'll be able to do that to his father?"

"We'll have to hope that he can," Gaius answers. "If he does not, there will be no end to this."

Merlin frowns at one of the pages in the book.

"This here," He points to the page. "It's a spell."

Gaius nodes. "It is used to contain non bound spirits."

"Meaning?" Merlin asks, he didn't even know you could cast spells on ghost. Magic hadn't worked the last time he tried, but maybe this type of spirit was different to the last lot.

"Uthur spirit is free to roam this realm as he pleases," Gaius answers. "A spell such as that would trap his spirit in one place."

Merlin looks up sharply. "Do you have the ingredients here?"

"I believe so." Gaius nodes, as he stirs a mixture over a flame. "Why?"

"I'm going to trap Uthur spirit in the castle," Merlin explains. "I've got a feeling Uthur isn't going to leave willingly… As soon as he knows what me and Arthur are trying to do, he might try to escape."

"The spell must be caste by two people, Merlin." Gaius points out. "And Arthur cannot use magic."

"Mordred is still here, he'll help." Merlin grins, grabbing the ingredients and rushing out the door.

"Be back in two hours," Gaius calls after him. "The potion will be finished by then."

"Okay." Merlin's voice echoes back to him.

Merlin runs through the halls, heading towards Arthur's chambers. He had to tell Arthur what he was planning and when to go to Gaius' chambers to take the potion. As he enters the already open doors, he loses his grip on some of the ingredients, which crash to the floor, making Arthur jump and turn to face him.

"Sorry." Merlin mutters, as he quickly picks up his stuff.

"You're fortunate I'm not easily frightened." Arthur mutters regaining his composure.

"Really?" Merlin asks, walking over to the table and putting the ingredients down. "Because it looked like you jumped out of your skin."

"That's because you're a clumsy oaf. What is all this?" Arthur asks, looking at the stuff Merlin had placed on the table. "Where is Gaius? How long does it take to make a potion?"

"These things take time if they're to be done properly." Merlin explains, as Arthur picks up the horn and turns it over in his hands. "As for all this, well… There is a spell which if cast, will keep Uthur within the castle."

Merlin suddenly stops talking and tenses, as there was a noise behind him.

"What is it?" Arthur asks slightly worried, thinking about what Uthur would do if found out about Merlin's magic, which so far he didn't seem to know about.

"I heard something…" Merlin answers, slowly looking round. "Behind the door."

Arthur glances at Merlin and then the door. "You're imagining things, Merlin."

The door rattles again and this time Arthur hears it to.

"Well," Merlin grins at Arthur. "Have fun. I've got to go, spells to cast, ghost to avoid."

Merlin grabs the ingredients off the table and quickly leaves.

"Merlin!" Arthur hisses after him.

Merlin just grins even more, he could sense that Uthur wasn't there but he wasn't about to tell Arthur that. This was pay back for all the times Arthur had used Merlin as bait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mordred watches as Merlin mixes the potion, which when enchanted would contain the ghost of Uthur Pendragon within the walls of Camelot castle. Mordred had been slightly fearful when Merlin had told him the spirit was Uthur… Even though Uthur was dead sorcerers still feared him.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Emrys?" Mordred asks, looking at the bubbling liquid.

Merlin looks up at him. "I don't know, Mordred. All we can do is hope… I've never cast this spell before and the instructions aren't the easiest to understand."

"How will we know if this spell works?" Mordred asks, picking up the sheet of parchment Merlin had copied the instruction on.

What Merlin said was true, they weren't easy to understand and some steps could be multiple things. It didn't even tell what the finished potion should look like other than the fact it should be grey, not dark grey or light grey or any shade of grey, just grey!

"Who even wrote this?" Mordred mutters. "These instructions are terrible!"

Merlin grins. "If I was to guess, I'd say the witches of Marador wrote it."

"The witches of where?" Mordred asks.

"Never mind," Merlin mutters. "There I think it's done."

Mordred stared at the mixture. "Well it's definitely grey, so it's a start."

Merlin snorts. "Let's just hope this works."

The two of them raise their hands over the potion and begin chanting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form." Gaius explains as Merlin and Arthur sit at the table in front of him. "Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn, Arthur, it is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world."

Arthur nodes, before looking down at the potion.

"Is it safe?" He asks, holding the bottle up as Merlin sniffed his own potion and pulls a face.

"I can't say I'm entirely sure." Gaius answers, after pausing for a moment.

Merlin nodes towards Arthur before going to drink his potion, he stops when he notices Arthur isn't doing the same.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asks, glancing between Arthur and Gaius.

"To see if it's safe." Arthur replies.

"So," Merlin questions. "If I don't die, you'll take yours?"

"Precisely." Arthur agrees. "Get on with it."

Merlin stares at Arthur, before glancing at Gaius. "He does realise I'm immortal, right?"

Gaius shots him a look and Merlin just shrugs and downs the potion and somehow manages to keep a straight face at the taste.

"Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." Arthur mutters, before downing his potion. "Eurgh! That... That is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

"Sorry." Merlin coughs. "Did I forget to tell you about that part?"

Gaius just looks at the two of them and smiles, with a slight shake of his head.

And so Arthur and Merlin begin to make their way through the castle, Arthur takes a torch from the walls and holds it to the shadows, making sure they didn't miss a single spot.

"There!" Merlin suddenly calls from further up the hallway.

"Where?" Arthur asks, rushing to his side.

"Oh, it's just our shadows." Merlin grins studying the wall. "Ow!"

Arthur looks smug, as Merlin rubs the back of his head. But a noise off to their left has them both spinning on their heels. Arthur raises his torch and Merlin readies his magic. The door opens to reveal Leon, dressed in armour. He stops as he sees the two of them.

"Arthur." He greets. "Merlin."

"Leon." Both Arthur and Merlin answers at the same time.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?" Leon asks, noticing both of them were acting strangely.

"It's perfectly fine." Arthur answers. "We are... Merlin, tell Leon what we're doing."

Arthur turns and looks at Merlin, who glares at him, before looking back at Leon.

"We're..." Merlin tries to think of something as Leon studies them closely. "I'm teaching him some poetry."

"Poetry?" Leon asks, with an amused look at his king.

"I..." Arthur begins, with a look that promised Merlin's death later. "Love poetry."

"I was as surprised as you are," Merlin laughs, enjoying this. "He can't get enough of it!"

"I'll leave you to your poetry, then, my Lord." Leon grins, before walking past the two of them.

Merlin watches him go.

"Poetry?" Arthur asks, once Leon is out of earshot. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"What did you want me to say?" Merlin questions. "I didn't see you coming up with anything better!"

"I don't know." Arthur replies annoyed. "Something that didn't make me sound like a love struck girl."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter seven: The ghost of Uthur Pendragon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur eyes widen as he sees Uthur standing in the hall behind Merlin, his tenses up and Merlin notices the sudden change in the air around them. Merlin spins on his heels, only to see something flash out of sight.

"What was that?" Merlin demands.

"It was my father." Arthur answers, quickly leading the way down the corridor, towards where his father had been standing.

"I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father." Arthur talks as he and Merlin walks through the corridors and hallways, searching every room and passage for any sign of the dead king. "When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud."

Merlin glances at Arthur and shakes his head, but doesn't voice his thoughts.

"What is it?" Arthur asks, noticing Merlin reaction.

"You've always done what you believed to be right, even if you knew your father would disapprove of it." Merlin answers. "Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King."

"My father clearly doesn't think so." Arthur mutters.

Merlin sighs. "The people believe in you, Arthur. But it counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself."

A whistling wind comes from one of the adjacent hallway and both Arthur and Merlin press themselves up against the walls of the hallway they were in. Arthur nodes to Merlin, who takes a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall and jumping into the entrance of the hallway at the same time as Arthur.

But the hallway is empty.

There a knocking sound from the store room behind them and Merlin turns to look at it, at the same time the sound of something smashing echoes from further down the corridor. Merlin and Arthur share a glance.

"Check the storeroom." Arthur nodes to Merlin, before heading down the corridor.

Merlin walks back to the store room, he could sense Uthur was near by, but he couldn't pinpoint the location. He lifts the catch on the store room door and pushes the door open. Slowly he enters the room, it was nearly pitch black and Merlin could only just make out the objects in the room around him.

Why Arthur though it was a good idea to split up, he'd never know. Moving deeper into the room, Merlin looks round but the room appeared completely empty. Suddenly a bird takes off from somewhere nearby and Merlin jumps back, using his arms to cover his face, as the bird flies over him and up into the rafters.

Merlin shakes his head with relief, it was only a bird. He turns round to leave, but everything begins to shake. Merlin takes a step back as a barrels on one of the shelf begins to shake, it suddenly falls and lands where Merlin had just been standing. Then all at once all the shelves tip inwards, collapsing to the floor and blocking off Merlin route out of the storage room.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leon shakes his head as he walks into the tavern, he was still smiling from his conversation with Arthur and Merlin. Who knew, the king of Camelot liked poetry. Loved it in fact. Maybe he was just trying to impress Gwen, she was always complaining about how Arthur hardly ever did anything romantic… Killing a deer in her honour didn't count!

Leon walks over to his usual table, where Elyan, Percival and Tristan were already sitting and enjoying their drinks. But Gwaine was nowhere to be seen, which was highly unusual. Merlin and Leon almost took it in turns to drag Gwaine home at night, even though Merlin had no reason to do it.

"Where's Gwaine?" Leon asks, as he takes a seat.

Percival shrugs. "I haven't seen him since we came in from training this morning."

"It's a miracle isn't it?" Elyan mutters. "Gwaine's not at the tavern for once!"

Leon frowns, as much as Gwaine annoyed him on a daily basis, he couldn't help but be worried. Gwaine never missed a chance to go to the tavern, unless Merlin had asked him for help. That was the only time Gwaine missed going to the tavern, when he was helping Merlin. Merlin should feel honoured, Gwaine valued him more than a drink and would put him first, no matter what.

"Maybe he's ill." Tristan points out. "Maybe he got a cold from training in the rain before we came in."

"Maybe," Leon agrees. "But I think they're might be something going on with the king."

"Why?" Elyan asks, leaning forward, worried for his king.

Strange things had been happening lately and Arthur had been more withdrawn than usual. He was never usually this bad on the anniversary of his father's death.

"I was on my way back from patrol, when I meet Arthur and Merlin in one of the corridor, not far from the council hall." Leon explains, trying to hide his amusement as he recalled the conversation he had with them. "When I asked them if everything was alright, Merlin answered that he was teaching Arthur some poetry."

Elyan burst out laughing, while Percival smiled and Tristan looked slightly confused. He often wrote poems to Isolde and gave her flowers. Although that may seem girly to others, Tristan did it to show his love and it always made Isolde smile.

"Arthur learning poetry!" Elyan laughs. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Leon smiles and shakes his head. "As amusing as it was, I'm sure it was a lie. I didn't question it, but the two of them were behaving strangely… Like they were sneaking around."

"Merlin's teaching Arthur poetry of course they're going to be sneaking around." Percival answers.

"Maybe he is doing it to impress our queen," Tristan mutters. "I have never seen the king do anything remotely romantic for her."

"The only time Arthur ever does anything romantic for Gwen, is when he's upset her and he's trying to make her forgive him." Leon points out. "As far as I'm aware nothing like that has happened."

Percival thinks for a moment. "Maybe he's trying to make up for the fact he's always so… Withdrawn at this time of year. It must be hard for her to see Arthur like that, not even Merlin can cheer him up and Gwaine never pranks this at this time of year, either."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur walks along the hallway, searching for the source of the noise, unaware of what had happened to Merlin in the store room. The corridors and hallways seemed unnaturally dark and the storm was still raging outside.

A wind whistles along the hallway and Arthur looks round nervously. Hunting his own father still didn't sit right with him, but he had no choice. His father no longer belonged in this world and he was endangering all those Arthur cared about.

Footsteps echo from the corridor Arthur had just been walking in and he quickly turns towards it, only for a gust of wind to blow out his torch. Arthur quickly throws it to the side and pulls the horn from his belt.

"Merlin?" Arthur hisses as the footsteps get louder and closer. "Merlin, is that you?"

The footsteps stop and Arthur catches a flash of his father out the corner of his eye.

"Father?" Arthur calls.

But there is no response or any sign of Uthur. But the footsteps suddenly sound again, leading away from where Arthur was standing. So Arthur decides to follow them, hoping wherever Merlin was, he was okay. If those footsteps had been Uthur's they came from the direction Merlin was in. But Arthur had to get rid of his father before he could worry about anyone else.

As Arthur goes to pass the door to the council chamber, the door begins to creek back and forth, even though there was no breeze. Slowly Arthur pushed the door open and enters the council chamber. The doors slam shut behind him and lock, Arthur just stares at the doors for a moment.

"I know it's you, Father." Arthur announces, slowly turning towards the throne. "Why are you doing this?"

Uthur was sat in the throne, just like he used to when he had ruled Camelot. It was almost like he belonged there once more, but Arthur knew it he didn't.

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it." Uthur answers, glaring at Arthur.

"You tried to kill Guinevere." Arthur accuses.

"For your own good." Uthur answers. "How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen?"

"Guinevere is wise, and strong," Arthur replies. "And I trust her more than anyone."

"And that is your weakness." Uthur responses, disapprovingly. "You put too much trust in other people. You, and you alone must rule Camelot."

"I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone." Arthur shakes his head, his father didn't seem to understand what it meant to be king.

"Your whole life, I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King." Uthur sits forward in the throne. "Did you learn nothing?

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear." Arthur sounded sad as he said that. "Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How dare you!" Uthur snaps, getting to his feet.

"I loved, and respected you." Arthur admits. "But I have to rule the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right."

"I will not allow you destroy all that I built." Uthur yells.

"Then you will have to kill me." Arthur answers, holding out his arms. "I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

Uthur stares at Arthur. "Camelot must come before all else… Even you."

A shield flies from the wall and hits Arthur in the back of the head. Uthur approaches his son, as he drops to the floor unconscious. Uthur's gaze fixed firmly on the horn, if he destroyed it, nobody, not even his own son, would be able to send him back to the spirit world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eight: Merlin has magic

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin burst into the council hall through the servant's entrance, just in time to see the ghost of Uthur Pendragon heading towards the unconscious Arthur on the floor across the hall. It was possible for the spirits of the dead to possess to people, but Merlin knew that wasn't what Uthur was planning, least not at the moment.

He was going to destroy the horn first.

"Get away from him, Uther!" Merlin orders.

Uthur pauses, but does not look round.

"You've caused enough harm." Merlin tells him. "You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

"This is _my_ kingdom!" Uthur yells.

Merlin watches Uthur closely as he slowly turns to face him.

"You think you can drive me from it?" Uthur demands. "You are nothing but a serving boy!"

If the moment hadn't been so serious, Merlin would have laughed. Was Uthur blind? Merlin wasn't dressed like a serving boy or any other servant for that matter. Yes, his style of clothing was similar to what he used to wear whilst he was servant, but the material was much finer and was embroidered with druid symbols!

"I am much more than that." Merlin answers.

Uthur glared at him and a bench from the side of the hall suddenly threw it's self at Merlin, who's eyes flash gold and the branch crashes to the floor without harming him.

Uthur looks shocked. "You have magic."

"I was born with it!" Merlin replies, meeting Uthur's shocked stare.

"I made you Arthur's servant." Uthur mutters. "You are a sorcerer."

"No," Merlin answers. "I'm a warlock. A creature of magic."

Uthur didn't seem to know how to respond to that, Merlin just smiled slightly.

"Even while you were King," Merlin taunts. "There was magic at the heart of Camelot."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom!" Uthur storms towards Merlin.

"You're wrong." Merlin answers, not bothering to move out of the dead king's way. "You're wrong, about so much."

Uthur stops moving and glares at Merlin, who almost smirks at him.

"Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were." Merlin tells Uthur. "And he will be remembered as the greatest king to ever live. Whilst you will be remembered as a sad, old tyrant, whose fear for what he didn't understand almost destroyed his kingdom and drove his only daughter into the hands of darkness… This is no longer your kingdom, Uthur, this is the kingdom of the once and future king. So leave now, or we will make you leave. You don't belong here, this is the golden age of magic and peace."

Uthur lets out an enraged roar and Merlin throws up both his hands and his eye flash gold. Uthur is thrown back and disappears through the door to the council hall. This was definitely a different type of spirit to what Merlin had faced before and nearly been killed by.

"Arthur!" Merlin quickly rushes over to Arthur's side and taps his face. "Arthur, wake up!"

Arthur groans, slightly and blinks his eyes open. He stares at Merlin for a moment, before he remembers what happened.

"Father!" Arthur exclaims as he sat up and looks around, but the hall was empty apart from the two of them. "Where did he go? What happened?"

"About that," Merlin laughs nervously. "Uthur knows I have magic."

"What?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius paced up and down. Merlin and Arthur still hadn't returned yet, which could only mean one of two things. They hadn't returned Uthur to the spirit world yet, or Uthur had worked out what they were doing and somehow got the upper hand, which could mean both Merlin and Arthur were in serious trouble.

Sighing Gaius moved to the room which used to be Merlin's. Gwen was still asleep on the bed, she would not wake up for a while yet and Gaius was thankful they were both in good health. Alice would most likely check her over when she got back, just to be sure.

Thinking of Alice, Gaius turned away, there was a chance that Uthur would recognise Alice and that wouldn't end well, if Merlin and Arthur hadn't removed his spirit by the time she got back. Gaius could not bring himself to think what would happen if Uthur found out about Merlin's magic.

The sound of his chamber door opening and closing, alerts him to the fact someone had just entered.

"Gaius?" A voice calls. "Are you here?"

Gaius quickly walks down the step into the main chamber, pulling the door to the room behind him shut as he does so. Gwaine stood in the middle of his chambers, looking round, as if it was possible for Gaius to have been hiding behind a pile of books or papers.

"What can I help you with, Sir Gwaine?" Gaius asks, automatically heading towards his supply of hangover remedies, which was usually what Gwaine came here for.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asks, his impish grin in place.

"I do not know," Gaius answers. "He and the king are busy. I do not know when he will return."

Gwaine frowns slightly. "What are they doing?"

"It is the kings business, Sir Gwaine." Gaius sighs, hoping Gwaine would get the message and leave.

Every time Gwaine hung around the physician's chambers, it ended in disaster if Merlin wasn't there to keep him out of trouble… Or help him get in to it as the case may be, more often than not. Some of Merlin and Gwaine's escapades left one inquiring about their mental health.

"So it had nothing to do with what I was helping Merlin with?" Gwaine questions.

"That would depend on what you were helping Merlin with." Gaius sighs, this time knowing Gwaine wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"After Merlin returned from where ever Arthur dragged him to," Gwaine explains. "Merlin sensed there was something in Camelot. I sensed it too, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find it. Even some of the other knights sensed it too… That's what Arthur and Merlin are doing isn't it, they're looking for it?"

Gaius raises an eyebrow at Gwaine. "If you seem so sure that is the answer, why did you come here?"

Gwaine grins. "To help. Nothing beats helping Merlin with his projects!"

"Not even going to the tavern with the other knights?" Gaius inquired, slightly sceptical.

"Merlin is my best friend," Gwaine answers seriously. "And I want to help him."

Gaius nodes. "Well I'm afraid this is something Arthur and Merlin must do alone. When it comes to Uthur Pendragon, it seemed Merlin is the only one who can ever truly help."

Even when Uthur had been alive, Merlin had helped Arthur with matters regarding his father. Whether it be supporting him when he disagreed with his father, or making him see the error of his father's ways, Merlin always helped and he was the only one Arthur ever truly listened to, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"What do you mean Uthur Pendragon?" Gwaine asks confused. "It's only the anniversary of his death, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Gaius replies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin and Arthur walk through the hallways and corridors once more, having gotten out of the council chamber after Merlin used magic to unlock the doors. To say Arthur wasn't pleased about Merlin letting Uthur know he had magic, was the understatement of the century.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!" Arthur exclaims, as they walk.

"What was I supposed to do, Arthur?" Merlin demands. "Let him knock me out with a bench and then destroy the horn, possess you and destroy Albion?"

"Yes!" Arthur turns to Merlin. "No. I don't know, Merlin. Anything would have been better than you using magic in front of my father."

"Why are you so upset about this?" Merlin asks.

"Because you just used magic in front of my father, Uthur Pendragon!" Arthur replies, as if that answered everything and it some ways it did.

"I do know who your father is, Arthur." Merlin sighs.

"Do you?" Arthur demands. "Do you really? Because from where I'm standing, it doesn't look like you do!"

"Then tell me, Arthur, what do I seem to be missing?" Merlin answers.

"You just used magic in front of my father," Arthur explains. "My father! The man who has killed hundreds of your kind! Hunted your people! And killed hundreds of innocents, men women and children alike, just because they were rumoured to have magic!"

"I know, Arthur," Merlin replies. "How could I forget?"

Arthur throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "He'll kill you, Merlin!"

"He's a ghost, Arthur." Merlin points out. "All you have to so is blow the horn in his presence and poof, he's gone."

"You don't seem to be getting the point, Merlin." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "He'll stop at nothing to kill you. For the entire time he's still in Camelot, you're going to be his target. He's going to do everything within his power to kill you!"

"Good." Merlin grins, a plan forming in his mind.

"Good!" Arthur exclaims. "What part of 'he'll stop at nothing to kill you', did you not understand?!"

"No, no, no!" Merlin mutters. "You don't get it Arthur. This is perfect!"

"How is my father trying to kill you perfect?!" Arthur snaps. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No, think about it Arthur," Merlin replies. "Uthur knows I have magic. He's not going to go after anyone else, which means we don't have to look for him. He'll find us."

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur answers sarcastically. "That's a brilliant plan. Let's just sit here and wait for my father to kill you, what could possibly go wrong?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nine: The truth about Camelot

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur wasn't pleased with this plan, not in the slightest. But it was the only plan they had, they couldn't not use this to their advantage. Uthur was going to try and kill Merlin, they might as well use that knowledge to their advantage, as Merlin kept pointing out.

But Arthur still couldn't work out how Merlin was so at ease with this, Uthur was a sorcerer's worst nightmare. And Merlin, the idiot that he was, had just admitted to Uthur that he had magic and even used it in front of him! How Merlin was still alive with all the idiotic things he did, Arthur would never know.

Merlin turns to face Arthur, as he hears him grumbling to himself. Merlin could understand why Arthur was so worried, Uthur really wasn't someone you wanted out for your blood, but what was done was done and all they could do was going along with it. This wasn't the first time Merlin had told Uthur he had magic, only this time he'd shown Uthur proof.

"Oh come on, Arthur." Merlin mutters, as they walk side by side. "It isn't that bad."

Arthur just shakes his head, he wasn't going to start this argument again, and Merlin was never going to be convinced this wasn't a _brilliant_ plan. The warlock really was starting to get on his nerves, how could Merlin be so reckless and stupid?!

Merlin sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. But I couldn't let Uthur possess you or destroy the horn. I had to stop him and magic was the only way I knew how."

Arthur glances at Merlin. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact what you did was incredibly stupid!"

"It was the only way, Arthur!" Merlin answers.

"I don't care," Arthur replies. "My father now wants you dead! A man who dedicated most of his life as king to hunting down and killing your kind! He won't stop, Merlin, not until he thinks you're dead."

"Well you'll just have to send him back to the other world before he can," Merlin answers. "Least this way we know he won't go after anyone else. The knights and Gwen won't be able to survive many more of Uthur's attempts to kill them, but I can."

Arthur shakes his head. "This wasn't even your fault, yet you're in the most danger."

"I would say, I told you so," Merlin answers with a slight smile. "But you'd just hit be again."

"When do I ever hit you?" Arthur demands.

Merlin glares at Arthur. "All the time."

"That's not hitting, Merlin." Arthur shakes his head. "That's merely friendly slaps. It's horseplay."

"So," Merlin asks. "Can I give you a friendly slap?"

"You can certainly try." Arthur grins before catching sight of something further down the corridor. "What the hell was that?"

Merlin frowns slightly. "Your father."

"That was not my father!" Arthur answers.

"An enraged spirit has a different appearance to one that is simply angered, Arthur." Merlin explains. "That was your father."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked along the hallway, one hand out ready to cast a spell if needed. He knew Arthur wasn't far behind him, waiting for any Uthur to appear so he could send him back to the spirit world. They had decided Uthur wasn't going to make himself known while Merlin and Arthur were together.

Merlin was going on the theory that Uthur thought it was possible he'd hurt Arthur if he felt Uthur's presence, but who knew, Uthur ideas and plans never seemed to follow a logical or sane pattern. He wouldn't risk the lives of his men to save on of his citizens, but he risk hundreds lives hunting down a sorcerer who done nothing but heal a man.

A door rattled as a wind whistled along the hallway and Merlin glanced round, Uthur was near, he could feel it. Merlin continues to make his way along the hallway, slowing down his pace just to make sure Arthur hadn't fallen too far behind.

Arthur was right, Uthur was going to try and kill him and him begin immortal meant very little. He still felt the pain of being killed, he just couldn't die. Merlin spun on his heels, just in time to see Uthur vanish from sight and the wind whistled past him again.

This was turning into a deadly game of cat and mouse once more.

Reaching an armoury, where the guards who worked in this wing of the castle stored their weapons off duty, Merlin hesitates. He was standing outside the door, this was exactly what Uthur would want, him a sorcerer, trapped in a room full of weapons. Merlin catches sight of Uthur out the corner of his eye and reaches forward pushing the door open.

The room was almost pitch black, with the only light coming from the hallway behind Merlin. The sound of something crashing to the floor echoes from the back of the room and Merlin glances over his shoulder, Arthur was watching him from his place hiding in an alcove further up the hallway. Throwing caution to the wind, Merlin steps into the room.

"Bael onbryne!" Merlin commands and all the torches lining the wall burst alight.

Slowly he walks deeper into the room. Armour and weapons begin to shake, causing Merlin to look around warily. Merlin approaches a rack holding maces, he steadies one which was swinging more violently than the others.

A sudden noise from the entrance to the room, catches his attention and Merlin tuners just in time to see two spears flying towards him. He's thrown back and pinned to the back wall of the armoury, the spears cutting into his sides slightly. He looks up, gasping at the slight pain, as footsteps head towards him.

"It will give me great pleasure killing you." Uthur stops in front of him and holds a sword to his neck.

"Father!" Arthur calls from behind him.

Uthur slowly turns to face Arthur, who raises the horn.

"Arthur!" Uthur exclaims with something akin to horror. "No!"

Arthur watches his father before looking past him at Merlin, who meets his gaze and gives him a reassuring node.

"Please." Uthur continues. "Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

"You've had your turn." Arthur answers. "Now it's mine."

"Merlin has magic." Uthur quickly informs Arthur as he raises the horn to his lips.

"I know," Arthur meets his father's gaze. "He's my court sorcerer."

Uthur eyes widen and a look of anger crosses his face, but before he can do anything Arthur blows the horn and Uthur disappears with a yell of rage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sat as still as he could as Gaius treated his injuries, the wounds weren't that serious, but Gaius was adamant that he cleaned and treated the injuries. Arthur was sitting across the room, watching with a frown. Gwen was still unconscious and Arthur had decided he'd wait until she woke up and he also wanted to make sure Merlin was okay.

"You'll be fine," Gaius informs Merlin. "Just make sure you keep the wounds clean."

Merlin nodes. "It's okay Gaius, Freya will most likely heal it anyway."

"You're lucky your injuries weren't more serious," Gaius scolds lightly. "Using magic in front of Uthur was incredibly foolish."

"Gaius…" Merlin complains.

Gaius raises an eyebrow and Merlin nodes with a sigh. Satisfied with Merlin response Gaius moves away and begins clearing away his supplies, Alice always complained that the chambers were such a mess and Gaius could no longer use Merlin as an excuse.

"I always looked up to my father." Arthur suddenly started speaking. "I admired and respected him more than anyone."

Merlin smiles sadly. "He was your father."

Arthur nodes, before sighing. "I have to accept that I can't please him and be true to myself."

"Uther did what he thought he had to do to protect the Kingdom." Merlin answers. "That doesn't mean he was right."

"I have always wanted to build a kingdom that is fair and just." Arthur looks downcast. "One where everyone is respected, regardless of rank."

"And you have, Arthur." Merlin reassures him. "And the kingdom is better off because of it."

Arthur looks across at Merlin, who spoke so passionately about it. "My father was a great king, I just wanted him to be proud."

"Your father was a tyrant." Merlin snorts. "Maybe he was a great king before your mother died, but his fear of magic was his downfall… His need for revenge nearly destroyed this kingdom. You are a far greater king, Arthur and the people respect you, they do not fear you."

"I wouldn't speak to badly of my father, Merlin, he might just come back to haunt you." Arthur tried to joke.

Merlin grins. "Gods forbid… I don't think Camelot could survive Uthur rising from the grave. Least no sorcerer out for vengeance would be stupid enough to do it, they seem to really enjoy raising the dead."

Arthur just shakes his head. "That's why I keep you around. You may be useless at most things, but you are a brilliant court sorcerer."

"And this day shall go down in history as they day Arthur finally complemented someone, even if it was an insult too," Merlin mocks. "And I'm not your court sorcerer, I'm just filling in the role until you find yourself one."

"The pointed hat states otherwise, Merlin." Arthur points out.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Merlin asks.

Arthur smiles. "Never."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry it's taken me slightly longer than usual to update, the next time will be posted soon. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	10. The adventure continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The adventure continues…

The castle of Nemeth was under attack, the city surrounding the castle was already been lain to ruins. The bodies of Nemeth knights and soldiers covered the roads, alongside the citizens who had tried to flee. To anyone who didn't know better, this would appear to be the work of Saxons. But it wasn't.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I seek what's rightfully mine." Morgana walks and stops in front of Odin. "I seek the throne of Camelot. And for that I need an army."

"My army?" Odin asks.

"I believe they've showed their mettle today." Morgana answers.

Odin nodes slightly. "And what do I receive in return for this service?"

"Arthur," Morgana answers, walking forward and standing beside Odin's shoulder. "To do with as you wish."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Show yourselves!" Sir Leon demands.

"Sir Leon." Mithian greets. "It gladdens my heart to see you."

"Princess Mithian." Leon answers, suddenly Mithian falls to the side in a faint.

"My Lady!" The maid with her calls, rushing forward to catch her.

"Quickly!" Leon orders as he picks up Mithian, taking her from the maid. "We must get her to Gaius!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The maid quickly nodes in agreement. "Of course, physician."

"I didn't catch your name." Alice suddenly speaks up, giving the maid an odd look.

"Hilda." The maid answers. "And who are you? I don't mean to be rude but the last time I was in Camelot, there was only one physician and he had a boy in training."

"My name is Alice," Alice answers. "And I am Gaius' wife. I have only lived here for a few years, it was unsafe for me to return while magic was outlawed. As for Merlin… He has duties to attend to elsewhere."

Hilda nodes, before turning to Mithian, a slight smile twitching at her lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur shakes his head slightly. "What could have caused this? Nemeth has no quarrel with any of the other kingdoms and no Saxons have been reported traveling that far."

"King Rodor and King Odin have never seen eye to eye," Gaius speaks up suddenly. "Even when your father was alive, there was no love between the two kingdoms. But Odin could never afford to go to war, Nemeth has many powerful allies… It is possible Odin has deemed it the right time to declare war."

Arthur nodes. "I have never believed Odin to be that foolish. Nemeth is part of the united Albion, to declare war on Nemeth is to declare war on all of Albion bar King Sarrum and his kingdom."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello everyone, Another's Sorrow has just been posted. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you everyone who has followed this story. Until next time,

TreeOfLife1997.


End file.
